


What Christmas means to me

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, Christmas proposal, F/M, OTP Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Hermione and Fred haven’t met in convencional ways, but Christmas is what brought them together
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	What Christmas means to me

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! 🎄 The last story and the last Hermione/Fred! I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Based on this prompt: winter proposal / I just heard a ten-pound turkey hit the ground and also very strong words. Do you need help? au

**_What Christmas means to me_**

* * *

Fred was just relaxing on his couch after a long day at work, almost dozing off, when he heard a crash and someone screaming bloody murder. Fred was on his feet in an instant, running to his door before he could think about it; as soon as he reached the door and walked outside, he couldn’t stop the laughter that burst out of him. His neighbour, Hermione, was glaring at something at her feet like she wanted the thing to burn down on the spot.

“I just heard a ten-pound turkey hit the ground and also  _ very _ strong words. Do you need help?” Fred asked, seeing that Hermione didn’t stop glaring at the floor.

“Why do these stupid things keep happening to me? I just wanted to buy a turkey to roast for my family Christmas dinner, but I think this thing hates me! It’s the  _ second _ time!” Hermione said without looking at Fred, and he couldn’t help but snort at her. “You can laugh; the people at the market already laughed at me when I dropped it there.”

“C’mon, it can’t be  _ that _ bad! It’s just a turkey,” Fred said, walking to where she stood. “It’s already dead, you know, so you don’t need to fear that it may attack you while you’re sleeping.”

Despite everything that had happened to her, Hermione laughed; she couldn’t help it. There was something about Fred, who could always make Hermione laugh despite everything going wrong.

“Thank you, Fred, I think I needed that,” Hermione said, crouching down to pick her turkey off the floor, but Fred beat her to it. “What are you doing?”

“You already dropped it twice, so let me help you with this.” Fred didn’t let her say anything more and grabbed the turkey in his hands, walking to her door. “C’mon, Hermione, this bird isn’t going to roast itself. Someone has to do it, remember?”

Hermione shook her head, and not wanting to discuss it with Fred, she just walked and opened the door to her flat, motioning for Fred to walk in. She didn’t know it yet, but the decision was something that was going to change her life.

The ‘turkey incident’ was what brought Hermione and Fred together; he helped her roast it, and she, in return, had asked him to go as her date to her family dinner, and they had started dating not long after. When people asked how they got together, they only shared a conspiratorial smile and said that it was  _ fate _ that had brought them together.

Everyone commented on how they were an adorable couple, making Christmas dinner and always roasting the turkey together; Fred knew that he wanted to make Christmas dinner with Hermione for the rest of their lives, and that was why he had a plan to execute right on Christmas.

“Honey, do you know what your mum will want me to bring over for dinner?” Hermione asked from their bedroom, getting ready. After dating for two years, they had decided to share a flat, seeing that they used to spend more time at each other’s flat.

“She said that you can do a dessert — she also said that she loved that chocolate tart you did for her birthday,” Fred replied, looking at the little box he had in his hand. He intended to wait until Christmas day, but he knew that he couldn’t wait so long to ask Hermione to be with him forever.

“If she liked it so much, I can’t say no to her, right?” Hermione came to the living room, seeing her boyfriend fidget with something in his hand. “Are you alright, love?”

“I’m fine, Mi, don’t worry,” Fred said, smiling in her direction. Hermione went to his side, stole a quick kiss and was ready to go make the tart, but Fred grabbed her hand.

“Do you need anything? I was hoping to start the tart now,” Hermione said with a smile.

“Before you go… Can we talk for a little?” Fred asked, and Hermione nodded, sitting next to him. He sighed and decided that there was no time like the present.

“Are you alright, Fred? You don’t seem like it,” Hermione asked with concern. Fred laughed a little, and grabbing one of her hands in his, he smiled at her.

“I’m alright, love, don’t worry. This is one of the reasons why I love you so much; you’re always worried about me and the others,” Fred said, looking at her and taking a deep breath in. He gazed into her eyes, seeing his whole world in them. “You’re my best friend, Mi, the one I know that I can always count on, the other half of my heart, the best part of me. I don’t know how I lived my life before I met you, but I’m so grateful for that turkey that you dropped on the hallway two years ago.”

Tears pooled in her eyes already, and she had an inkling to what Fred’s speech was going to be, but she wasn’t going to stop him. She couldn’t believe that he was mentioning the turkey incident again, but she knew he would never let it go.

“I love all your peculiarities, and I know that you love all my quirks, I even love that cat of yours that seems to hate me half of the time!” Fred said exasperatedly, making Hermione laugh -- which had been his intention. “You make me a better man every day that you’re with me, and I love every inch of you, and I intend to love you until I take my last breath.”

Hermione was crying now, and even Fred could feel some tears prick at the corner of his eyes. This was it, the moment of truth, and he couldn’t be more happy or anxious.

“So, what I’m trying to say — but you probably already know because you’re so intelligent and I can’t believe that you love someone like me is”—Fred took a deep breath, preparing himself—“Hermione Granger, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course, I will!” Hermione said, openly crying and throwing herself at Fred, knocking him over the couch. “I can’t believe you asked me to marry you on Christmas Eve!”

“Technically, we are still on the  _ day _ of Christmas Eve, but I get what you mean,” Fred said, laughing a little while kissing her cheek. “Do you want to see your ring or do you prefer to wait until Christmas day?”

“Of course I want to see it now! Don’t joke with me, Fred Weasley!” Hermione said in a threatening voice, but it was ruined by the smile on her face. He didn’t say anything as he opened the box and heard Hermione gasp.

The ring that Fred had chosen was rose gold and diamond-shaped like a lozenge in the middle, and it was surrounded by little diamonds; it was the most beautiful thing that Hermione had ever seen.

“It’s beautiful, Fred,” Hermione said in a soft voice, not taking her eyes off the ring.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Fred said, sliding the ring onto her finger and kissing her. Now that she was his fiancée, he wasn’t going to let her out of his arms anytime soon.

A fallen turkey had brought them together, but their love for each other was what kept them together. Hermione may have been late to make a tart for the Weasley’s dinner, but since she was soon going to be one of them, she thought she had the right to be excused.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to you that followed this journey; amazing thanks to my alpha Ash, for all the support and betaing and for being amazing.   
> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
